


Road Trip

by earlybloomingparentheses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Sort of an AU, U.S. American road trip, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlybloomingparentheses/pseuds/earlybloomingparentheses
Summary: America is big. Big and flat and there’s so much empty space.





	Road Trip

America is _big._ Big and flat and there’s so much empty space. They drive for miles and miles and miles, just fields on both sides of the country road, corn and sometimes cabbage, and here and there a barn so weathered Remus can’t tell if it’s been abandoned. In Britain all the ruins are old stone, crumbling into the earth, there for centuries and still shaping the landscape; but here everything is wood and peeling paint, probably less than a hundred years old and already on the verge of collapse.

Sirius is over-the-moon pleased with himself for driving “on the wrong side of the road, Remus, I’m a bloody natural,” and Remus rolls his eyes and repeatedly brings up the time Sirius turned left into oncoming traffic as he lets his eyes linger, just a little too long, on Sirius’ knuckles and his fingers loose around the wheel. Sirius’ long hair is all flyaways, blown about by the wind. He’s abandoned his leather jacket on the backseat and his black T-shirt has gone a bit askew so that the top of his right collarbone is on view. The war seems so far away here.

They stop at a roadside store—wooden front porch, tables of produce, keychains and baseball caps and twenty-five-cent jawbreakers—and buy bottled root beer and a cardboard basket of cherries. Sirius spits the pits into the dirt. His mouth is red. He grins at Remus. There’s red smudged on his teeth, too.

“Come here,” Remus says abruptly, heart pounding suddenly, breath quick in his throat. Fuck the war. “Come on.”

Sirius raises an eyebrow but stops leaning on the car and follows Remus obediently around the back of the store. The late afternoon sun is low and bright, turning everything syrupy gold. Sirius shades his eyes. Remus takes a breath.

He puts his hand on Sirius’ chest. Sirius goes still, eyes widening.

Remus clenches his fingers, grasping Sirius’ T-shirt in his fist.

He pulls. Sirius jerks forward and their mouths collide. Remus can taste the cherries on his lips.

Sirius’ hands rise up and cup Remus’ head, catching hairs between his fingers in a way that makes Remus’ eyes water. Remus bites Sirius’ lip, emphatically, and then pulls back.

“Well, fuck,” Sirius says, winded.

Remus watches him, intent. The crooked edge of a grin pulls on Sirius’ lips. Remus swallows.

“Let’s drive all night,” he says.

Sirius’ eyes light up. “All right.”

“Let’s never stop.”

Sirius puts his hand on Remus’ cheek, briefly, gently, and then turns back to the car, to the open road.

“Just stars and sun and big empty sky,” he says, and calls out, rounding the corner of the little store, “Hurry up, Remus, we’ve only got the rest of our lives.”


End file.
